Hex
Hex is a self-proclaimed "Master Magician" who desires to rule the world with his vast magic powers. Appearance Hex has grey skin with black symbols on his shoulders. His attire is like that of a tribal or a nomad. He wears a red and black dress and hood, and black pants that are torn beyond his knees. He wears what appears to be some talismans under his neck. He also has long black socks that don't cover his heels or toes. His face is painted white and black to resemble a skull. He has black fingernails and toenails. Personality Hex is generally power-hungry and will go to whatever lengths to increase his powers and mastery over magic. He is often seen as ruthless and arrogant. Hex is described as having a bad temper and lacking humor. History In Freaky Gwen Ben, Hex attacked the Swap Meet while looking for the Titan Gauntlets. After acquiring them, he was defeated by Gwen in Ben's body when she used Upgrade to destroy them. He was arrested afterwards. In Riding the Storm Out, he rode a broom in the Weatherheads' galactic cyclone. In Brief Career of Lucky Girl, In Story, Bored, he attacked Castle Kleinhart to steal the Grimoire of Archamada from I.J. Crowling. After taking the Grimoire, he used Xus Ego Te Vincula At Legabunt Te In Foveam Animae Meae Da Mihi Potestatem Ut Regat to transform into Hexxus. In Screamcatcher, In Creature Feature, In Half-Sies, he appeared in prison with Tim Buktu, Maurice, and Sydney. In Double Hex, Powers and Abilities Hex is a powerful and highly skilled magician that can manipulate the forces of magic for many feats. These can range from levitation of himself and objects, projecting force blasts and defense barriers, scrying (to locate magical artifacts), control over matter and elemental forces, bringing inanimate objects to life, and teleportation. In addition to his magical abilities, Hex is also very agile. Equipment *Hex owned a spell book which he used to caste various spells, such as exchanging the bodies of Gwen and Ben and bringing inanimate objects to life. However, it was taken by the Hippie Vendor in Freaky Gwen Ben after Hex was arrested. *Hex briefly possessed the Titan Gauntlets before Upgrade took possesssion and destroyed them. *Hex also briefly possessed the Grimoire of Archamada which he used to increase his magical powers and turn himself into a giant snake-like creature. However, he lost the book while fighting Ben, thus losing the powers he had gained from him. The book now belongs to I.J. Crowling. *Hex also briefly possessed the Wand of Merlin. However, he was tricked by Gwen disguised as 'Lucky Girl' into believing that it is not the real one, upon which he threw it away. *Hex posses an artifact called the Eye of Wotan, which he uses to give life to a monster. The monster has the ability to open a portal to the "gates of light" in which Hex revitalizes his powers. Weaknesses Hex has a fear of zombies.Brief Career of Lucky Girl Every one hundred years Hex has to renew his powers. Around that time, he starts losing them and becomes powerless and weak.Creature Feature Appearances Ben 10 Season 1 *''Freaky Gwen Ben'' (first appearance) *''Riding the Storm Out'' (cameo) *''Brief Career of Lucky Girl'' *''Story, Bored'' Season 2 *''Screamcatcher'' *''Creature Feature'' *''Half-Sies'' (cameo) *''Double Hex'' Season 3 *''Show Don't Tell'' *Them's Fightin' Words! References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Human Villains Category:Criminals Category:Magic